parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Upcoming Scenes For Railway Trouble - Thomas's Dream Team - Nintendo 64 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here are some upcoming scenes for Railway Trouble, made by UbiSoftFan94, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast *Casey Jr as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) *Toyland Express as Doc (Both wise and kind) *Little Chug as Child 1 (Both young) *Montana as Burk (Both pompous, powerful, and proud) *Harry Hogwarts as The Judge (Both vain) *Tootle as The Elephant (Both vain) *Zephie as Person 1 (Both wonderful) *Farnsworth as Grogh's Henchman 1 (Both mean) *Blue as Child 2 (Both wise) *Huey as Person 2 (Both wise) *Ivor as The Clerk (Both Western) *Tillie as Suzy (Both the main females) *Georgia as Person 3 (Both wonderful) *Toots as The Insane Patient (Both Western) *Pete as Person 4 (Both strong) *Silver Fish as Grogh's Henchman 2 (Both devious) *Jason as Person 5 (Both nice) *Sir Reginald as Grogh's Henchman 3 (Both rude) *Johnny as The Bartender (Both wise) *Doc as Person 6 (Both kind) *Pufle as Child 3 (Both smart) *Koko as Child 4 (Both cute) *Wilson as Child 5 (Both wise) *Brewster as Child 6 (Both nice) *Alfred as Person 7 (Both strong) *Tow Mater as Child 7 (Both small) *Benny the Cab as Child 8 (Both cheeky) *Pedro as Child 9 (Both smart) *Speed Buggy as Person 8 (Both strong) *Jacob Pneumatic as Grogh's Henchman 4 (Both grumpy) *Emma as Child 10 (Both sweet) *Choo Choo as Child 11 (Both beautiful) *Dougal Train as Child 12 (Both stubborn) *Steam Lokey as Child 13 (Both wise) *Rustee Rails as Agent Xyz (Both wise) *Bahia Train as Person 9 (Both beautiful) * Melissa as Person 10 (Both cute) * Linus as Child 14 (Both grateful) * Rasmus as Child 15 * Tom Jerry as Child 16 * Greendale Rocket as Child 17 * Flying Scotsman as Grogh's Henchman 5 * Bradley Manor as Grogh's Henchman 6 * Camelot as Grogh's Henchman 7 * Circus Train as Grogh's Henchman 8 * Blossom as Grogh's Henchman 9 * and more Footage *Casey Jr Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) *Toyland Express Helps Out (Ringo Starr) *Tootle and the Funfair (Michael Brandon) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Georgia's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Casey Jr and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Trouble For Casey Jr (Ringo Starr) *Johnny and the Heffalump (George Carlin) *Blue and Huey (George Carlin) *Pete's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) *Little Chug's Flying Weasel (Ringo Starr) *A Better View For Montana (Alec Baldwin) *Casey Jr and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Fiery Speed Buggy (Michael Brandon) *Casey Jr, Tootle, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Ivor, Tillie, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Zephie and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *The Three Caballeros (sing-along) *Saludos Amigos (sing-along) *Casey Jr (sing-along) * Casey Junior's Anthem (sing-along) * Whistle Song (sing-along) * Accidents Hill Happen (sing-along) * MIckey Mouse (sing-along) * Pinocchio's Seaside Trip (sing-along) * Dumbo the Flying Elephent (sing-along) * Woody's Duck (sing-along) * Come For The Ride (sing-along) * It's Great To Be A Disney Character (sing-along) * A Really Useful Disney Character (sing-along) * Disneyland's Song (sing-along) * The Island of Sodor`s Song (sing-along) * Down By The Docks (sing-along) * Snow Song (sing-along) * Casey Jr and Alan Mack's Great Race (Ringo Starr) * Old Iron (George Carlin) * Casey Jr and Stainz's BIg Day Out (Michael Brandon) * Pop Goes The Farnsworth (George Carlin) * Come Out, Alfred! (Ringo Starr) * Alfred to the Rescue (Ringo Starr) * Jason Takes Charge (George Carlin) * Montana and Silver Fish (Michael Angelis) * Pufle's Exploit (George Carlin) * Tillie's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) * The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) * Tom Jerry to the Rescue (George Carlin) * No Joke For Tootle (George Carlin) * Casey Jr Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) Scenes Casey Jr Goes Into The Toyland Express's Cave * Tillie: Hi there, I'm Tillie. You must be Casey Jr, right? * Casey Jr: Yes, but don't take it badly or anything, I guess you've been expecting someone a bit more or less blue, right? * Emily: Anyway, the main thing is to get the can back from Cerberus, or else he'll become too powerful. To start off, you've got to free Tillie's father, the Toyland Express. * Scarlet: He's a brilliant inventor. Once he's free, I'm sure he'll be able to help you. * Thomas: Hey! What do you know? We've found an antidote! * Henry: If you get 160, you'll be immune to the effects of the can. Some antidotes are inaccessable, so I'd better come later to get them all. * Tillie: Sure, but what are you doing? Go and free my father, please! * Casey Jr: Oh, right! * Edward: Oh, here comes Casey now. * Toyland Express: Casey, after you've finished courting my daughter, I'd appreciate it if you'd free me from this cave! * Casey Jr: Don't worry, Sir, I'll save you. * Freight Engine: Oh, we're dying! * Narrator: So Casey went down below inside the cave of the Toyland Express. As he slowly went through the portal, he was teleported to the first part of the cave, where he met Rustee Rails. * Rustee Rails: Welcome to the Toyland Express's cave, Casey Jr. Remember me? I'm Agent Rustee Rails, the ranks of the Resistance. We'd better act fast, or Cerberus will take over the entire planet. * Henry: Remember, the Toyland Express can only help you, if you absolutely free him. Here's a piece of advice: You can look around while controlling the camera. * Casey Jr: I think this is a lightsaber, one of the weapons of a Jedi knight, and the other is a pistol gun, another one of the weapons. I'd better load them and fix them before I can put them on my belt in case. * Narrator: So Casey went slowly through the cave up over mountains, down slopes, past green signals, with his circus train, and finally managed to reach the top of the cave without stopping. * Casey Jr: Wow! Ho-ho! Yeah! The Railroad Baron's Prank Backfires * The Railroad Baron: Hello, I'd like to talk to a jovial salt of the Earth engineer. First question, who is a steam engine with a heart? * Henry: Uh, I'm Henry, and Linus is my best friend? * The Railroad Baron: Ay! (growls angrily) * Thomas: Good job, Henry! I like it when you backfire the prank on the Railroad Baron! * The Railroad Baron: Grrr! They've made a big mistake on fixing that popcorn machine. Now the corn's revolutionary is underway. Down with all popcorn. Freedom to all corn! Freeing the Toyland Express to Build a Machine * Little Toot: Congratulations, Casey! The first weapon is your stick. * Big Toot: Now, you can open doors by standing in front of pads, and pulling them to open doors. * Thomas: Quick, free the Toyland Express! * Dusty: Open that door, Casey. Open up, I said. * Casey Jr: I think I can. (opens the door and out comes the Toyland Express) * Numbuh 362: Wow! Look at him. That is one crazy looking engine. * Phineas: Yeah, this is what you've just said. * Ferb: I suppose it's the Toyland Express. * Agent D: How come he's similar to Casey Jr? * Toyland Express: Free! Holy nuts and bolts! I'm free! * Timmy's Dad: Great nuts and bolts! * Timmy's Mom: Seems like your toasters and Samson can use a little fine tuning, I guess you'll see to that soon. * Toyland Express: Let's get out of here, quickly! Science needs me. * Wizard: Wonderful * Narrator: Later... * Beetlejuice: Here comes the Toyland Express... ...then Casey Jr... ...now Linus... ...Rustee Rails... ...and Pufferty! * Maggie: And look, it's Thomas, Edward, Murdoch, Henry, and Stepney! * Cow: I bet they need our help. * Toyland Express: You want to get the can back from Cerberus the Nightmare Train, eh? Needless to say, that it's not going to be easy, but I can help you out. Unfortunately, we need to build a machine with some bits and bobs. Let's see then... The only for it is to fire you... ...directly into Cerberus's Headquarters. * Edward: If you can get us the right equipment, then that nightmare train will soon have a taste of his own stinking beer! Let's start with the essentials. Find the Toyland Express six good size springs in the Barry Scrapyard Headquarters, and we'll see what the Toyland Express can do. Crossing the Road * Rustee Rails: You've got to get six propellers, Agent Casey. Cerberus's henchmen use them for propulsion. * Montana: Hey son, can we slow down? May I remind that some of us carrying goods and passengers too? * Tracy: Losing steam, Casey. Must rest. * Casey Jr: Is everybody and accounted for? * Pufferty: Not quite everyone. * Casey Jr: Who's behind mine? * Linus: Mine. * Rustee Rails: Yet another of the Train's inventions, the lowlife skunk, who works for Cerberus. Above all, please remember to immune yourself by getting 160 antidotes! * Montana: Hey guys! (everyone laughs) * Tracy: Yippee! We're on time! * Farnsworth: Over here, runthead! Come and get your ball back from Daddy! * Tracy: Oh well, we've failed. * Casey Jr: We'll need to cross. * The Engines: (gasp) * Pufferty: You're not turning into a cat train. * Linus: I might not be a smart engine, who knows what roadkill means. * Jim Hawkins: There should be a safe path. * (As Farnsworth stands his ground, Casey and the others put on some secret agent detective clothing and hats on) * Casey Jr: Okay, here's our chance. Ready? Set... Go! * (The five engines pick a propeller and start to cross the road. Farnsworth pulls some switches. Casey Jr: That's alright, son. (grabs Linus by his hand) Okay, guys, here's our chance. (the signals turn green and red. The heroes sneak across the road, unaware of any traffic coming. Tracy whimpers. As Casey turns around, he gasps in horror, for he has spotted Emily, who is pulling a Carnival Special) * Casey Jr: Stop! (the others obey as Emily brakes and hits a barrier as Henry stops and bangs into her freight train) Go! (the others obey and keep going) Stop! I said, stop! (the others obey as Edward and Stepney, taking their trains, stop and spin out of control) Go! (the others obey and keep going. Poor Montana mumbles until Gordon, pulling the express, speeds right over him, causing him to spin round and get up again) Stop. (the others obey as Thomas gasps, and slams on his brakes, but spins out of control toward Murdoch, who, taking a freight train, slams on his brakes, but flies over the engines, and stops just in time) Go! (the others obey as the load from Murdoch's cars fall out and roll toward Pufferty, who barely gets his end coach and tail caught in some chewing gum, but manages to get it out, and runs away, just seconds before Murdoch's load from his wagons, might run over him. Pufferty pants and sighs in relief) * Pufferty: (grabs the second propeller) Ah, that went all. (a telephone wire falls down with a loud thunk) * Casey Jr: (sighs) Good job, troops. We're that much closer to getting six propellers. Animal Fever * Tillie: (looks in the mirror, finds that she has ears, grabs them, and laughs) Aren't my ears just beautiful? I mean, this is too rich. (gasps) Oh no! These ears must be from a donkey. Now I've got a tail too? These aren't a good sign. This means that the island is cursed! I don't Casey's going to like this one! * Diesel 10: (starts transforming into a Chinese Dragon) What's happening to me? (Emily, with two elf ears, and a troll's tail, gasps. A gold ring appears round his holes in his nose) No, I must... fight it. Can't lose... (Mavis, with gazel horns, and a tail, gasps. Diesel 10 sprouts out a Chinese Dragon's tail) control. Will storm... Body weak. (transforms into a Chinese Dragon, then starts laughing, but grabs the last modified pig, and leaves Corwen Island) * Casey Jr: Tillie, is that you?! Oh, where's the last modified pig?! And what's happened to you? * Tillie: Diesel 10 turned into a dragon and stole the last modified pig. (shows Tillie that he already donkey's ears and a tail too) * Casey Jr: Then take a look over there. (Duck, sprouting out a dog's tail, gasps as Oliver, with a racoon's tail, turns around) * Oliver: Oh! (Duck and Oliver yell) * Duck: Oh, it's animal fever! * The Train: (as he, Farnsworth, Jacob, Silver Fish, Sir Reginald, Circus Train, Galaxy Express, Speedy McAllister, Emmet, Dave, John, Eric, Rodrick, and Train are loading up some animals into the crates) And what's your name? * Stepney: (chatters) Stepney. * The Train: Okay, you'd do. In you go with Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand. (puts Stepney into the first crate with Bill and Ben, two doberman, and three donkeys named Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand) You six will do perfectly for the circus. (laughs) Okay, next. * Tillie: Oh no! Not your daughter! (Stanley's mouth falls down when he grows a hippopotamous' tail) * The Train: And what may your name be? * Rosie: (meows) Rosie? (meows as James, with cat ears and a tail, and Henry, with lion's fur, and a tail, scream) * The Train: I'll put you back because you can still talk. (puts Rosie into the second crate with Gordon, a big bear's form, a snub nosed pig named Madge, a yellow donkey with a hairband, Molly, Trevor, a panther, and four narrow gauge rabbits named Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam) * James: Oh no! * Tillie: What are we going to do? * Casey Jr: That means the island is cursed because it turns all engines into animals. (Thomas, sprouting monster horns, elf ears, and a troll's tail, and Percy, having sprouted wallaby ears and a tail, both gasp) I think we better get off of Corwen island and fast. * Tillie: This means only we're going to get any worse. (gasps) I think Edward already has donkey's ears and a tail too, just like me. * Casey Jr: Then, come on, quick, before you get any worse. * The Train: There she is, guys. She's the engine, who's got elf's ears and a troll's tail. After her, ya blokes! * Narrator: Casey and Tillie ran up the wall, which surrounded the island, while Thomas, Emily, Edward, Mavis, Percy, Duck, Oliver, Henry, and James build a boat, grabbed some rowing sticks, pushed the boat into the sea, and rowed as quick as they could. After able to climb up, Casey and Tillie dove into the sea, and swam for the mainland. Then Tillie gasped when saw the Chinese Dragon chasing her and Casey. It's A Trap! * Narrator: It was a long way to Cloud City at Bespin, but in the galaxy far, far away, our heroes were doing fine, and were unaware of that some intruders were about to hunt down and attack them. * Casey Junior: (speaks in his microphone speech) Come on, Thomas. How's it going? * Thomas: Very well. We're on our way. * Henry: Toward Bespin's Cloud City? We're all parts in this? * Scarlet: That's right. We know where we are going to. Toward Cloud City. * Linus: Head for light speed. (hits the button) Here we go! * Pufferty: Hey, R4P17, what do these buttons do? * Devious Diesel: Hey, look! * Arry: Up there, in the galaxy! * Bert: They're airplanes! * Splatter: They're helicopters! * Dodge: They're motherships! * Dennis: They're fatherships! * D261: They're jetplanes! * Old Stuck Up: They are heroes, who are going to Bespin! * The Horrid Lorries: Let's contact Cerberus! * Bulstrode: You fools! Don't just stand there! They're getting away! * Scruffey: You'll never get to Cloud City as a bunch of fools! * Spiteful Breakvan: Halt in the name of the king! * Casey Jones: Look out! We're getting attacked! Incoming spaceships! * Casey Junior: Never mind! We'll attack them and lose them! So just hang on tight! * (Thomas, Gordon, Percy, Henry, Molly, Toad, Bertie, Emily, Madge, Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Edward, Mavis, Duck, James, Toby, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Boco, Rusty, Duke, Fearless Freddie, Mighty Mac, Arthur, Lady, and Hank obey Casey's commands) * Silver Fish: Boss! Boss! Emergency! It's Casey and his other friends! * Cerberus: Then call The Devil Diesel, John, Jim, Weasel, The Giant Claw, Dan, Dimbo, Diesel 1000, and Evil Trucks, Diesel, Dennis, Daisy, Scruffey, Duncan, Splatter, Dodge, Max, Monty, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Smudger, Hector, D261, Diesel 10, The Spiteful Breakvan, Evil Thomas, Spencer, George, Arry, Bert, Troublesome Trucks, and The Narrow Gauge Trucks, and the others into your tie fighters, and attack. I'll deal with Casey when he enters the city. I challenge him to a duel in the freezing carbonite chamber. * Linus: If I put the machine in auto pilot, maybe I can relax for a while, and ship can shoot the t fighters. (press the auto pilot button, sunbaths in his blue trunks, and takes a lemonade glass with a straw in it) * Casey Jones: (picks up his walktie talkie) Nice choice of idea! I like it when you do that! (puts the ship in auto pilot too and sits back to watch his favourite tv shows) I'll capture those memorable, sports, films, drama, and moments on TDK Super Avilyn video cassatte tape. (watches the Pink Panther adverts) * Casey Junior: Thomas, Gordon, Percy, Henry, Molly, Toad, Bertie, Emily, Madge, Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Edward, Henry, and Scarlet, you put the Falcon in autopilot and do whatever you fancy, Mavis, Duck, James, Toby, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Boco, Rusty, Duke, Fearless Freddie, Mighty Mac, Arthur, Lady, and Hank , you pilot the machines with us. (the ten obey and the eight obey what Casey says) * Thomas: Sure. (in his black speedo trunks) Look, what do you say we get to more champagne? * Emily: (in her zig zag bikinI) Sure. Look, what do you say we get wet, sunbath, surf, dive, and play? * Edward: (in her orange speedo trunks based of Woody Woodpecker's orange speedos) Sure. * Molly: (in her bikini based of Daphne Blake's She Sees Sea Monsters By The Seashore bikini) Sure. * (The other engines, Henry, and Scarlet change into their swimsuits and start doing everything) * Sir Topham Hatt: Meanwhile, while Casey and the others were travelling to the City, they arrived at the cloud city of Bespin, until Diesel, Dennis, Daisy, Scruffey, Duncan, Splatter, Dodge, Max, Monty, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Smudger, Hector, D261, Diesel 10, The Spiteful Breakvan, Evil Thomas, Spencer, George, Arry, Bert, Troublesome Trucks, and The Narrow Gauge Trucks, and the others finally arrived after them. Exiled To Sodor and Fantasyland * Cerberus: Ha! Call yerself a hero, Casey! Give it up! * Casey Junior: I know you're down here somewhere. (with his blue lightsaber still activated) * Cerberus: Ye'll never git thy can back like that, ya little squirt! * Casey Junior: I can see you... Yep... Rght behind that pole. * Cerberus: Ya useless little worm, when are ya gonna git into yer head, that I'M the master around here? * Casey Junior: I hear you breathing too. * Cerberus: Don't worry about it. Carroy on like that, it'll give me a rest. Heh heh heh... * Casey Junior: Come at me, Cerberus. * Cerberus: Me pleasure! Ya know ya got hidden talents as a falling comedian! Heeheehee! (activates his red lightsaber and begins to pursue Casey) * Narrator: This pursuing scene was set in this film, just like the video game called Tonic Trouble. Casey continued to keep on pouding until he activated the switch to make a bridge be lured for him. He managed to get across, but left Cerberus behind, and went into the carbonite chamber for the can. * Cerberus: The force is strong in ya, protagonist, but ya ain't no Jedi yet. (as Casey walks forwards towards Cerberus, their two lightsabers spring to life as light themselves. A furious battle begins. The air hums and sparks fly as Casey and Cerberus swing their lightsabers and clash them into each other. Casey attacks boldly, forcing Cerberus to retreat. Casey and Cerberus's shining blades both swing and clash in time and again) Ya hae learned much and well, Casey. * Casey Junior: You find I'm full of surprises because you've seen nothing. (Casey can't stand no more, and as his blue lightsaber swings at Cerberus, Cerberus's red blade carries the blow, while he sighs) Why isn't Cerberus always trying to attack me? * Cerberus: Too easy. Impressive. * Casey Junior: Like I said before, you've haven't seen anything yet. * Cerberus: (as Casey leaps into the air) Toyland Express has taught you well. Ya 'ave learned to control your fear. Now, release your anger, only through that yer hatred can destroy and strike me down. (with a flying furious and terrible frenzy, Casey slashes at Cerberus, driving him to the edge, and with a finally blow, he seperates himself from Cerberus, explosing a cloud of black smoke and white steam) Don't let yerself get destroyed as Obi-Wan did. (Casey kicks the dark lord out of his way) AHHHHHHH! * Casey Junior: I can't lose, no matter what happens, I can't lose the battle. (switches his lightsaber off and leaps into the pit below. He looks all around until the door above shuts. He hears Cerberus breath once again and activates his lightsaber once again) * Cerberus: I've been waiting for ya, Skywalker. We meet again at last. The circle is now complete. As ye pushed off that edge, I fell onto a platform. Now I am the powerful ruler of the world too, Casey. * Casey Junior: (as Cerberus's lightsaber springs to life again) Only if ya haven't seen this, Darth. * Narrator: Now Casey would have to fight Cerberus this time. Casey leaped and swing his lightsaber at Cerberus's, but only gave hurt Cerberus, and attacked Cerberus again. Cerberus slamed his lightsaber at Casey's, which pushed it back, and Casey jumped on Cerberus. As they fight, Casey swung his lightsaber at Cerberus, giving a deep wound on his arm. Casey and Cerberus fought some more. As Casey jumped at Cerberus again, he almost gave him a vicious slap. Just as Cerberus was about to hit Casey again, he swung his lightsaber at Cerberus's, forcing him to get tossed around, and getting slammed onto the ground, Cerberus tried to bite Casey, but missed, and bit down only on the stones. Casey ran up the slope with Cerberus close behind. He jumped onto Cerberus and bit into him, and with a final blow, he slashed Cerberus, driving him to his knees, and separated the dark lord's hand, exposing a list of wires, and losing his broken lightsaber, before cutting his head off entirely. Category:UbiSoftFan94